Dott: One Effin Good Dream
by tehe-61
Summary: Halloween. The one time of year that Dott can dress up as a pirate and not get strange looks. Kind of a coincidence that her Fairy Godchick chooses this day to grant her wish.
1. Party Down at Port Royal

A/N: I know this idea is so overused but I still never tire of it. Thanks go out to my wonderful beta, Alli (aka tearseternal). This story is set during the first movie.

Disclaimer: I OWN "PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN"!!!!… Oh wait… I think Disney owns "POTC"….. crappers…..

* * *

**_Party Down at Port Royal!_**

* * *

"Ummmmmm… okay, I've got something. If you could live on any planet which one would you live on and why?"

"That's easy. I would live on the planet Earth because I  
wouldn't be able to get a signal for my phone anywhere else!"

Dott laughed at her friend Laura's answer. They were playing one of their favourite games. They would take turns asking each other an "If you could…" question. The questions could be as crazy as they wanted them to be.

Dott sighed and wrapped the blanket around myself more tightly as she switched the phone from one ear to the other.

"Okay my turn," Laura said excitedly "If you could visit a movie, you know like get sucked into it, which movie would you visit."

Dott burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? I would so visit Pirates of the Caribbean!" Dott knew her obsession with Pirates of the Caribbean was over the top, but honestly, who can resist the charms of that movie.

Laura laughed too. "Typical. Oh, wait a second, my mom's yelling for me." Dott listened as Laura's mom told her to get off the phone and as Laura begged for a couple more minutes.

"Okay, I'm back. Are you coming to the Halloween party at Kev's tonight?"

"Ditto! His parties are always great. Are his parents going to be there?"

"Nope!"

Dott got a mischievous grin. "All the more reason to bring on the rum!"

"Ackk! Can you go more than 2 minutes without mentioning something from that movie?"

Dott pretended to think seriously about it. "Ummm.. wait, let me think about it… uhhhhh.. NO!" Laura had  
never really understood her obsession with that movie. It's not that Laura didn't like the movie, it's just that Dott had posters, action figures, Lego sets, pillows, the movie and she could quote every line in it.

Scary, huh? With that kind of devotion to the movie, it's hard for others to say the same about themselves.

"Thought not. Well, I got to go now, see you there. Oh, wait!"

"What?"

"Is Brian coming with you?"

Dott tried to keep her voice monotone "Why do you like him?" That's a laugh and a half (corny saying, I know)

Laura coughed uncomfortably "Well, Dott you have to admit. You're brother is really, really hot."

"Ew! Ew! Ew! EWWW! I don't even want to think about it."

"Okay, forget I said anything. Let's just go and have a good time."

"Okay." Well, she just thinks he's hot, right? At least she doesn't want to go out with him. Ya, that's it. No need to get worked up. 

Dott took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts from her mind. "See ya at Kevin's, Laura! PARTY ON GIRLFRIEND!" Dott put the phone down to the sound of her friend laughing. They had promised each other that, as seniors, they would have as much fun as they could this year. So far they were off to a good start.

Dott jogged up the stairs past the bathroom, and her brother's room into her room. The walls were red and so was the ceiling, except it had  
little silver stars on it. Here room was a mess. Needless to say, she wasn't the neatest person around.

Dott glanced around her room, looking for her costume. She was so excited. Halloween was one of her favourite holidays. It was the only time of the year she could dress up as a pirate and not get strange looks. Now if only she could find her pirate attire.

"AHA!" She found it half buried under a bunch of magazines from 6 years ago (see what I mean about 'not so neat'). 

She left her jeans on figuring they would be alright and plus she didn't want to have to sew (which she happened to suck at) breeches. Over her tank top she then slipped on a wine red blouse that she had seen at a thrift store while window shopping last week and had bought immediately.

She then pulled a pair of brown, leather, knee high boots that she had borrowed from Laura. When she had seen them at her friends house she had fallen in love with them and had begged Laura to let her borrow them. 

"Come on!" She had argued "Every pirate needs a good pair of boots. I mean, have you ever seen a pirate walking around in sneakers?" Laura just grunted in reply "I thought not." 

Of course Dott would have to let her borrow 200 dollar pair of jeans, but it was a small price to pay to have the perfect Halloween costume.

She tied a white sash around her waist while she looked around for her bandanna.

"Come on.." She mumbled as she threw stuff around, looking for it. "It has to be around here somewhere" After 15 minutes of searching she finally spotted it under her Sailor Moon Barbie doll (Yes, you can buy those).

"I swear. My stuff turns up in the strangest places." Her bandanna was black and soft to the touch. She tied it around her hair and the few loose braids that she had done in the morning. 

She checked herself in the mirror to make sure no locks of hair or braids had managed to fall out. Her hair was black and long enough to reach the middle of her back.

She stared at herself and tried to figure out what was missing. She knew it was something to do with her eyes…. Her eyeliner! That was it! 

She grabbed her makeup bag and dug around for her kohl eyeliner. What was a Jack Sparrow fanatic without her eyeliner? Nothing. That's what. She applied it to her  
black eyes. 

As she applied it she thought back to her answer to Laura's question. She would like to be a part of "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other story for that matter. That would be so cool!

"I wish I could visit any fictional story ever made" She sighed. She glanced at the wall clock and realized she had to leave soon. She pushed all other thoughts away and with a final check in the mirror she deemed herself ready to go.

"MOM! I'M LEAVING NOW!" She screeched.

Her mom popped her head around the corner "Wait a second. BRIAN! TAKE YOUR SISTER TO THE PARTY!" Now you see were she got her 'screech like a banshee' voice.

"AWWW! DO I HAVE TO?"

I've always said that was a stupid question. I mean, mothers don't tell you to do something just to stretch there vocal chords. Well, maybe her mom does, but that's beside the point.

"YES, YOU HAVE TO! NOW GET DOWN HERE. Oh," She glanced back at Dott. "have fun sweetie." She ducked her head back into the kitchen just as Brian came down the stairs. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." She had just been staring at him, trying to figure out what Laura saw in him. She just didn't get it. No, I take that back. She didn't want to get it. Damn. What ever happened to when we still thought boys had cooties? Oh, right. Puberty. Damn again.

"Come on, I'm going to miss the hockey game." 

"You know that Anaheim is going to loose."

"You keep telling yourself that pipsqueak." He walked outside.

"Ya, ya." Now you have to understand. Dott is the hugest Ottawa Senators fan in the world, and her brother always cheered on the apposing team just to make her mad. This was even more important because it was the playoffs.

Now, as all of this was going through her head Dott chose that particular moment to become aware of her surroundings.

Brian was missing and she was standing in thin air. 

And if that wasn't enough, she was standing in thin air right above Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?……. am I annoying you yet? Sorry. I'm just really excited. I know this chapter is short, but it will speed up soon. Please review! The more you review, the more I'm gonna want to keep writing. You guys are my motivation. 

PS. Yes, I realize that the playoffs are not in October, but work with me people!

Hugs, Kisses and World Domination!  
- tehe-61 


	2. My Very Own Fairy Godchick

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys. I was only expecting two at best. This chapter was really easy. It just kind of flowed from me.

* * *

_**My Very Own Fairy Godchick**_

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter…**

_Brian was missing and she was standing in thin air._

_And if that wasn't enough, she was standing in thin air right above Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington._

* * *

Okay, breath. Don't panic, just breath. Everything is going to be all right…… … who am I kidding? I'm standing in thin air, with a scene from "Pirates of the Caribbean" right below me. I am not going to be all right. 

What did Dad always tell me to do when I was in an emergency? Oh, right. Scan your surroundings, a few extra seconds of observation could save your life.

Dott turned slowly in a full circle, not because she didn't want to miss any details, but because she was still a little freaked out. She kept expecting to fall. You would to if you were standing on thin air.

As she turned she only found one way to describe her situation. It was as though the world was on pause. Literally. It was like, whoever was controlling the remote had pressed pause because they had to go pee. Elizabeth Swann was leaning on the edge of the tower, and James Norrington had is mouth open. Probably in the middle of proposing.

Crossing her arms across her chest and huffing in annoyance she said "Well this is just great, just great."

"I know, isn't it!"

"OHMYGOD!" Dott whirled around to stare at a girl that looked to be around her age with wings and a wand that looked like it would really hurt if you poked it in the wrong place. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I have a habit of doing that."

Dott could easily detect sarcasm in this blonde haired girl. She was mocking her. Mocking her.

"Who the hell are you?" Dott snapped "Did you bring me here? Do you realize I could charge you with kidnapping?"

"Whoa, whoa, chill. You're the one who made a wish."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could visit any fictional story ever made." She said doing a very bad imitation of me. "You made a wish and I had to grant it."

"What? Like a Fairy Godmother or something? Don't you have to be a little old lady?"

"What is it with you mortals and your stereotypes? Just because I have a wand and can grant wishes does not mean I am going to sing 'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo'?" She yelled while waving said wand around in crazy circles. "And for your information, it is Fairy Godchick. Chick. Get it right."

Dott just stared trying to absorb all this information. "So." She started slowly "You are my Fairy Godchick, you hate stereotypes, the reason I am here is because I made a wish, and that wand is lethal."

"Yes, yes, yes and only if you piss me off."

"Oh well, I'm glad that's all cleared up. But wait. If you're my Fairy Godmoth- chick, then how come you never granted any of my other wishes."

"Because they were either a) to insignificant or b) to impossible."

"Isn't transporting me into a movie impossible and what have I ever asked for besides this that has been impossible?"

"a) It's almost impossible and I needed the entertainment and b) if my memory serves me right you wanted to be ruler of the world and finally c) are we done with the whole question and answer thing because it's starting to give me a headache."

"Yes, we can stop with the Q&A and as for your entertainment issues, I am glad to be of service."

She seemed to have missed Dott's sarcasm because with a wave of her wand  
a clipboard appeared in her hands. "Okay, now down to busine-"

"Wait! You're my Fairy Godchick and I don't even know your name."

She looked surprised that Dott have even bothered asking. "A lot of people just call me Fay."

"Okay Fay, please continue."

Fay squinted at her trying to figure what she was planning but seeing nothing she went back to her clipboard.

"Before I stick you into the lives of these characters we need some ground rules. First of all no changing the plot drastically. You can interact with the characters but you can't do anything that will change the original course of events. For example, you can't tell them what is going to happen in this movie or any of the others, you can't try to change the love duo (Will and Elizabeth), and you can't tell them that you are from 2007."

Dott mulled this over in her head and one thing in particular stood out. She pointed to Elizabeth who (if you have forgotten) was freeze framed below them and said "So when she falls, I can't try and drown her? I mean is a bitch and all."

Fay just put her head in her hands and groaned "Under no circumstances can you kill one of the characters."

Dott snorted "Well that takes the fun out of everything."

Fay ignored her and set another rule. "At all times you must stick with a  
character. No character means no movie. Think you can follow those rules?"

"Yes, but only with many muttered obscene words."

"Good. I will help you if you really need it. Think of me as your conscience."

"Oh joy." Dott muttered.

"Now, I am going to count backwards from five and when I reach one I am going un-freeze frame this scene and you will fall into the water."

"WHAT!"

"Five."

"I don't like heights!"

"Four."

"I'm going to get all wet!"

"Three."

"I could get knocked unconscious from the impact!"

"Two."

"Are you even listening to me?"

She grinned evilly at her. "No."

* * *

A/N: I might draw pictures of what Fay and Dott look like. I'll give you guys the link when I'm done. Once more review, review, review! And if anyone has an idea for a "commercial" or would like to write me one please PM me.  
I could use the help with those. 

Hugs, Kisses and World Domination

- tehe-61


	3. I'm Branded! happy dance

**I'm Branded! -happy dance-**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. I had exams and then I had to do a bunch of volunteer work and then I had writer's block and-and…. well I guess that's it…

* * *

In the Previous Chapter

"Now, I am going to count backwards from five and when I reach one I am going un-freeze frame this scene and you will fall into the water."

"WHAT!"

"Five."

"I don't like heights!"

"Four."

"I'm going to get all wet!"

"Three."

"I could get knocked unconscious from the impact!"

"Two."

"Are you even listening to me?"

She grinned evilly at her. "No."

* * *

"One"

Dott felt the invisible ground give way as she plummeted downward, towards the oceans below, her eyes squeezed shut all the way. When she reached the water if felt like she had been hit by a train. A _speeding_ train. For a moment Dott forgot about being in a movie and she just lost it. She could actually feel the water pressing down on her the deeper she sank.

In her panic she started clawing all around her for something to hold on to. But which way to go? Which was up and which way was down? Were was the surface?

'Open your eyes'

Okay now the she must be hallucinating. People do _not_ hear voices. But maybe that was what this was. The movie, the water, the fairy godchick. Maybe if she just let herself drown she would wake up at home in her bed ready to start the day all over again. Yes, that was it. This was all just a terrible dream. 

There was that stupid voice again!

Curiosity getting the better of her, she did as the voice said just in time to see Elizabeth Swann shatter the glass-like surface of the water.

'You need to rescue her'

Was that Fay?

'Remember. The timeline must stay the same.'

Yep, that was definitely Fay. Should she listen? Well if this really was a dream what would be the harm in continuing it for a while?

Having made her decision, Dott started to swim downwards reaching towards the falling form of what she considered to be pure evil. Of course she had enough sense to take off the dress first. Not being one for niceties, Dott proceeded to grab a chunk of Elizabeth's hair and drag her to the surface.

Dott pushed through the surface to take a big gulp of air that she found- well… she found she didn't really _need. _Sure she needed air but she had also had been able to hold her breath for and unusually long time.

While mulling over this, Dott realized that Elizabeth (or as she will now be referred, Lizzie) was starting to sink again. She quickly strengthened her hold on her as she made her way over to the dock.

Nearing it, she looked up to see him. Yep. _Him_. Jack Sparrow had finally made his presence known. And strangely enough Dott was not filled with the delight she always imagined she would feel. Instead she was downright pissed off.

"HEY! YOU!"

Jack raised his eyebrows as if to say 'me?'.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST STANDING AROUND? HELP ME GET THIS SACK OF SHIT OUT OF HERE!"

Okay, maybe she was going a little to far with the whole sack of shit thing, but wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods.

Jack consented to helping haul Lizzie onto the dock.

What?

Mullroy and Murtogg, who had up till this point just stood around stupidly, chose this moment to help.

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg said, who at the same time was blocking Jack's view of Lizzie.

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, she swung her hand out to rip the medallion from Lizzie's neck. Hoping that she would be to hold her breath as long this time, she dived back into the water as Jack cut off the corset.

Dott just kept swimming until she reached the bottom. Without second thought she slammed the medallion into the bottom of the Caribbean.

Oh. My. God.

It was one thing seeing it one TV but it was completely different to actually feel the ripples of power rip through your body.

Momentarily stunned, Dott just floated while staring at the cause of the power that was sitting in her hand.

'Go up!'

Dott jerked as though snapping out of a spell.

'I can't keep giving you air much longer.'

Well that explains something. Holding her breath was never one of Dott's strong points in swimming lessons. 

Dott kicked her feet to propel herself through the surface of the water. In the distance she could already see the guards heading towards the dock.

"Well that's weird." Dott mused as she swam closer.

Jack was looking directly at her. Wasn't he supposed to be focusing on Lizzie? Oh, shit. _I_ have the medallion. That was the only reason he was interested in Lizzie.

Having reached the dock she tried to resume the pissed off expression that she first used when she talked (more so yelled) at him. Failing to do so, she just sighed. What ever happened to girl power and 'you don't have and effect on me'. I suppose _they _never had to deal with Jack Sparrow.

"Help me up."

Jack obliged by grabbing her free hand to haul her up. As soon as she had her balance he grabbed her other hand to stare at the medallion that seemed to taunt them with it's blank stare and grinning face.

"Where did you get that?"

Dott raised her hands as if in prayer. "The first line of this movie that I can actually recognize. Thank you!" Dott turned back to Jack. "It's not really mine. I took it from Lizzie." Dott addressed her presence by saying. "You can have it back, it's not really my kind of jewelry. Oh goody! They're here!"

Governor Swann, Norrington and the rest of his men came barreling onto the dock aiming their guns in our general direction.

Norrington pointed his sword at Jack while the Governor helped his daughter to her feet.

"Elizabeth. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She sniffed turning her attention back to spectacle before her.

Murtogg who was still holding Lizzie's corset quickly pointed to Jack.

"Wow," Dott muttered, "not as stupid as he looks."

"Shoot him!" Swann ordered.

Lizzie, seeing her chance to show off situated herself in front of the Commodore.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Dott rolled her eyes while thinking, 'Actually it was _me_ who rescued you.'

Norrington grudgingly took Jack's hand. "I believe thanks are in order." He quickly shoved the sleeve upward to reveal the 'P' sign for pirate. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

The Governor seemed to regain his sense of command as he said, "Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington pushed the sleeve up further to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

Norrington looked around in mock confusion. "Well, I don't see your ship Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"And who might you be?" Norrington asked turning to Dott.

Finally! Took him long enough to notice me.

Dott assumed what she thought was a regal pose and said, "I am Dottania Garrison." She narrowed her eyes. "Fear me."

Everyone just stared at her in surprise.

Okay, maybe that was a little over the top but hey, when you meet someone this important you have to establish your position quickly.

"Fear you? Hmmm. I make it a point never to fear a women, much less a pirate." Norrington said with a smirk.

"Why you little-" Jack darted out his hand to hold her back.

"Lesson number one, don't attack a Commodore when there are about 20 guns pointed at you."

"Lesson number two, don't touch me!" Dott snapped.

As Lizzie tried pleading with the Commodore to set them free Dott just stood there fuming.

This is all Fays fault, making me come here. Setting down a bunch of rules as if I was a _child_. Wait, the rules! Ha! I'll show her.

Shoving Lizzie aside Dott smiled at Norrington as she said, "You must be very smart to have attained that promotion."

"Umm. Yes?" Norry said a little warily.

"So smart that in theory you wouldn't fall for, oh let's say, a _pirate, _let's name him Jack, using his 'irons'," Dott made air quotes, "as you call them to strangle our _wonderful _Elizabeth in an attempt to escape?"

Norrington turned to glare at Jack, "No, I don't suppose I would fall for that."

"Thanks a lot, luv." Jack said with sarcasm as they put irons on him while moving Lizzie far away from him.

"Don't mention it."

Take that Fairy Godchick! Ha!

'Oh you stupid girl…How are you going to escape now?'

I don't need to. He'll just get sent straight to the jail and I'll wait around for him to escape.

'Hmmm. And I suppose you weren't interested in seeing Will and Jack fight?'

Oh shit.

Dott was jerked back into the present by Norrington saying, "Put this one in irons too."

"WHAT! But I'm not a pirate!"

"Oh really…" Norrington said dryly while pointedly looking at her wrist, "I beg to differ."

Dott glanced down to see a perfect 'P' shape on the inside of her wrist.

"Oh my god! I'm branded! This is so cool!" Dott started to bounce up and down on the spot in excitement not noticing all the strange looks she was getting.

A soldier approached her cautiously to snap on the irons.

Having gotten over her excitement of being branded a pirate Dott got back to the problem at hand. Namely 'How the hell do we escape?'.

* * *

A/N: Still very sorry it took so long. I'm rewriting 'Why Me?' and I am also writing another story for Transformers that should be very funny. You may have also noticed that I took out my 'commercials' that is because they are so hard to write. I might post them on my website if you still want to read them. I might make two or three more. 


End file.
